Lo Prohibido se vuelve tentador
by KellyKinomoto12
Summary: esos ojos color ámbar tienen un  secreto.. - dijo ella con la mirada fija hacia la puerta, mientras embozaba una sonrisa Malvada dejando monstrar la punta de sus tan afilados colmillos...
1. Chapter 1

EPILOGO :

Uno nunca sabe que pasara en su vida, un dia eres una persona normal, sin problemas , feliz, sin muchas cosas que contar , solo los tipicos problemas de una adolescente de 16 años..

y al siguiente te comviertes en una ''chupa Sangre'' del cual todo el mundo siente miedo.. definitivamente esta es la nueva vida que no escoji..

pero me dio una gran oportunidad de mirar, esos ojos ambares que me miran con el ceño fruncido y las ganas de aniquilarme…

No sigo su juego, solo una sonrisa le dedicare, mostrando mi orgullosos colmillos Blancos, vamos a ver quien puede mas pequeño Cachorro…


	2. El inicio de lo prohibido

Hola de nuevo Yo!'xD

Si ya se diran todavia no termina 1, y ya va con otro pero es que sinceramente este lo empeze un dia que estaba todo lluvioso y me inspire ... ya saben toda esa moda de los vampiros':3 asi que me llamo mucho la atención (:

espero y sea bien recibida, y como ya les dije este es un capitulo solo con los Pov. DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN(:

BUENOO' YA VAMOS A LA HISTORIA:3

Sakura card captors no me pertenece a mi, si no al CLAMP!

la historia si viene de mis locas ideas'xD

PD: Mi manera de escribir historias, parecen de libro'xD ASI, QUE SI NO LES GUSTA ASI DIGANME!

Capitulo 1 : A PRIMERA VISTA

Llevo años viviendo en la ciudad de Fraser, en el estado de colorado, si definitivamente un lugar sumamente frio , excelente para mi , dado que aquí todos son pálidos, pero nadie más pálido que yo , aquí la gente suele ser muy desconfiada así que por la historia falsa que tengo aquí, nadie sospecha de que soy en realidad, es hora de regresar al mundo humano, eso de andar en otro mundo, siguió conmigo…

El Maestro de Geometría marco unos ejercicios, dado que e repetido este curso desde hace muchos años.. hubiera jurado que antes de convertirme en vampiro , hubiera sufrido un millón de veces más con este problemas, pues las matemáticas no son mi fuerte que digamos, pero después de tantos años,.. pero bueno no importa…

_disculpe maestro, pero su respuesta esta equivocada_- le dije mientras el terminaba de escribir la respuesta al primer problema, lo conocía perfectamente , y la respuesta no era esa..

_me encanta su iniciativa , de acompañarnos en esta clase señorita kinomoto, pero soy el maestro, así que yo sé, si esta correcto o no_-me contesto con enojo ..

_reviselo, si no me cree_ - dije con enojo, definitivamente es un incompetente no soy mentirosa, a execepcion de que no puedo decir que soy vampira.

El Maestro empezó a leer la formula, de repente saco un lápiz , de su bolsillo y empezó a sacar cuentas , me encantaba clavarle la mirada, lo ponía sumamente nervioso… de repente sentí un aroma , muy extraño…

-_¿qué Huele tan feo?_- dije sin importarme que me miraran todos, busque con la mirada, el aroma tan fétido hasta que me fije que un chico de cabellos color chocolate, su cabello estaba rebelde, sus ojos color ambar y una piel bronceada, tenia muchos musculos era sumamente guapo este vestia unos jeans negros , una playera verde, y encima traía una chaqueta (Abrigo) de cuero negro este estaba aconchado en el margen de la puerta y con una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que note , tenia colmillos! Definitivamente tengo que saber de el, puede ser un amigo o un enemigo!

-_Señorita KINOMOTO! Que maleducado comentario!_- me grito el maestro, definitivamente me escucho

- _no se preocupe, por esos comentarios, seria mejor que preguntemos a mis futuros compañeros , si en verdad huelo mal?-_ dijo él con una voz tan seductora, que si ubiera sido mortal , ubiera caído pero este chico oculta algo, y yo se de cosas ocultas…

- _Sakura.._- escuche un susurro mire a lado era una joven de cabellos negros azabaches , y unos ojos amatistas quien me hablaba ..

- _Qué paso tomy ?_- le conteste, con un poco de intriga

- _¿porque lo miras de esa manera?_- me susurro ella..

-_sospecho de él.. tu no puedes averiguar algo_-le pregunte tomoyo tiene el don , de escuchar los pensamientos, con tan solo mirar a los ojos a la persona, definitivamente es mi mejor amiga, por algo.. tomoyo fue la única amiga que me tendio la mano, cuando me hice un moustro , an que ella me pidió a cambio de guardar el secreto es que yo la convirtiera pues no quería alejarse de mí, fue algo muy difícil, pero bueno hice mi esfuerzo , y ella , y yo somos vampiras, y claro su raro novio eriol , su amor es algo raro eriol es muy dulce , pero a veces es sumamente raro, el y tomoyo se conocieron en un panteón! Ya se lo podrán imaginar, eriol es hijo de un vampiro , y no sabemos como pero puede tener visiones y controlarte las emociones , cuando que mi don , solo tener contacto con las personas y ellas pueden ver lo que yo quiera …

-_ JOVENCITAS! KINOMOTO Y DAIDOUJI! SE COMPORTAN-_ nos grito el maestro definitivamente ese maestro tiene sus días contados

- _ahí profesor , no les haga caso , Kinomoto esta loca, si este chico huele delicioso- dijo rika .. oh, es cierto no sabien que es ella bueno __ Rika es la chica perfecta para muchos recien llegados a la escuela, pero a ciencia cierta, es la zorra de la escuela, a tenido tanto con tantos que deber perdido la cuenta, rika posee un cuerpo escultural , cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos cafes oscuros, que solo la hacen una chica curiosa.. pero a lo que estabamos.._

- _Gracias por el alago_ – dijo el chico de ojos ámbares son una sonrisa maliciosa..

se pudo escuchar otro suspiro por parte de todas las chicas del salón

es verdad ese chico tiene un hermoso color ambar en sus ojos.. OK' PORQUE DIABLOS PENSE ESO?

_Bueno, Jovén, nos podría decir su nombre? En ves de andar ahí alborotando a las muchachas-_dijo el maestro, con un poco de celos ..

_Mi nombre es Shaoran , Li_ – dijo el muchacho, aproximándose hacia la pizarra para escribirlo

- _mmm.. ya qué, la señorita Kinomoto anda muy platicadora, así que ella se encargara de presentarlo en la escuela y ser su acompañante hasta que el joven se acople_- me dijo , esas palabras sentí que zumbaron mis ideas..

- _Me parece perfecto-_ dijo Li, con una sonrisa maliciosa

- _sin mas que decir, por favor señorita kinomoto salga para monstrarle las instalaciones al joven_- dijo el maestro y sin más excusas, tome mis cosas y sali del aula.

Conociendo al enemigo

POV. Shaoran

- _Me parece perfecto_- dije, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, pero coqueta pude notar la cara de asco, de aquella chica tan hermosa, pero igual de pálida que la joven de cabellos azabaches y unos ojos amatistas que estaba a su lado..

- _sin mas que decir, por favor señorita kinomoto salga para monstrarle las instalaciones al joven- dijo el maestro_ , vi que ella tomo sus cosas y salió del aula ..

me sacudí un poco el cabello, dejándome algunos mechones en la cara , y al pude fijarme un poco más en ella, al parecer tiene un cabello castaño, muy hermoso y largo, una piel sumamente palida , debería vérsele las venas, pero no sé ven, me parece muy extraño, al verla salir note esos hermosos ojos verdes, la hacen ver sumamente hermosa, aparenta tener 16 años, pero se ve que oculta algún secreto, como el que yo oculto, si, yo soy un Hombre lobo, no soy malo, al contrario estoy para cuidar a los humanos, de … los vampiros , pero ella, ese angel ….. ¡no puede ser un vampiro! oh si?

_¡Hey ! tú.._ –dijo ella, por lo que veo olvido mi nombre-_ Li? Ven, que no tengo tu tiempo!_- me grito , valla paracer un angel , tiene un carácter muy dificil, pero es solo un reto para este lobito..

_Perdón, me distraje con tu belleza, dulzura-_ le dije con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras me acercaba , más y más a ella , hasta tenerla acorralada, en un rincon, pude sentir como estabamos tan cerca, pude notar que en su muñeca izquierda tenia una cicatriz de estrella eso me parece extraño.. -

-D_eja a mi Hermana tranquila, perro-_ escuche a lo lejos, alguien sabia lo que era, y su aroma venia de el , era un chupa sangre, era un tipo sumamente alto, cabello castaño oscuro- una piel blanca, similar a la de mi ángel. ¿ quien sera ese tipo? frunci el seño..

_Touya que haces aquí?_- escuche a mi angel , hablar con esa voz tan dulce… dios mio me oigo como todo un enamorado.. pero porque le habla con tanta familiaridad..

_Sakura a lejate de ese perro_- empezó a gruñir- definitivamente es un vampiro , un minuto mi angel se llama ¿sakura?

_Alto touya_ – ella grito y le tomo la mano y el se calmo, definitivamente empiezo a sospechar..

Conociendo al enemigo

Pov. Sakura

Le tomo la mano a touya , le muestro lo que nos podrían hacer si nos descubren , y le asegure que no era mi intención estar tan cerca del tal li, y le prometi que averiguaría , pero ahora no era el momento de dejarnos en evidencia.

Se a escuchado el ruido de un timbre es hora de que los alumnos salgan de las aulas.

Si el tal shaoran , era un lobo , yo lo descubriré , e estado mucho tiempo aquí, este ya es mi Hogar

Le dije a tomoyo que se llevara a touya, yo tengo que ser la guía de turistas al lobito.

_vamos_- dije con la mirada fría y voz seca

_¿a donde? Cerezito?_ – me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.. va y este que se cree?

_1. No preguntes . 2. Nunca me digas cerezito-_ lo Ameneze y seguí caminando hasta llegar al bosque, aun parte muy profunda donde nadie podría interrumpirnos, y hablar bien.

_Ahora si me dirás ,¿ a qué me trajiste a aquí?_- dijo él con seriedad .

Si las cosas van a quedar claras.. debe ser aqui..

P_ara que me digas , que eres, y que quieres?_- dije con más seriedad que el.

_Bueno , primero quiero que me digas tú , que eres, un vampiro o un angel?_- dijo acercándose a mi

Lo que yo sea, no te in cunve , por mis sospechas veo que tu eres un lobo ó me equivoco- le conteste trando de safar de él pero me fue imposible , el ya me tenia agarrada de la cintura dejando mis manos pegadas en su pecho, provocando que nuestras caras estuvieran sumamente cerca

Y_o soy un hombre lobo , vengo a defender a la gente de ti_- me contesto a un acercándome a el, y me rozo los labios al terminar de hablar, definitivamente si fuera humana, estuviera, roja y muy nerviosa, para ser un lobito sabe provocarme..

yo no soy mala, no bebo sangre humana, si , no pura sangre de animales!- le reclame, el quería jugar con fuego, pues fuego le daré...

Sakura: O:

SHAORAN: O: :$

Sakura : ERES un hombre lobo! HAAHAHAHAHAHA(CORRIENDO)

Shaoran : ¬¬ Tu eres vampira!

Sakura : AHH SII'xDD

Shaoran : bueno a lo que veniamos...

sakura: ah si, Bueno : la historia veremos que cumpla en terminarlas:3

shaoran : o le diremos a alguien que la obligue' (66) -sonrie con malicia-

YO: AHY MI DIOS!

S&S: muajajaja'(666)

yo: Bueno dejen reviews si les gusto(: y si, no, tambien, para opinar(:

Gracias, vere si puedo subir, otro capitulo ahorita(:


	3. El unicio de lo prohibido II

_El inicio de lo Prohibido_

Disclaimer:

Esta Historia es 100% Mia(: lo que no pertenece son los personajes, que vienen de Sakura card captors , ya que ellos les pertenece al Grupo clamp:3

Bueno les dejo el capitulo:

POV. Shaoran

_-yo no soy mala, no bebo sangre humana, si , no pura sangre de animales!-_**me dijo ella, sus ojos revelaban sinceridad , esos ojos verdes se me hacían Hipnotizantes, me hiba acercándome, más y más a ella , quería escuchar sus latidos, pero no escuchaba nada, eso me empezó a comenzar mis sospechas..**

**Pero pose mis ojos en aquellos labios, rojos y tan carnosos, no pude mas .. La****bese como nunca , la besa con todas mis fuerzas , sentí sus frios labios..**

**Pude sentir la frialdad de su piel, rosando mis manos atra vez de sus brazos para luego llevarlos a su cintura, ella se oponía al beso, pero luego cedió, me permitio, dejar entrar mi lengua, jugué con ella, mordi sus labios, cada vez que había oportunidad, los saboreaba , definitivamente esto es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa..**

_-Cerezito_- **Le susurre- entre el beso…**

**Pero el beso aun tomo mas fuerza como el de un tornado, ella rodeo sus brazos sobre mi cuello, me aruñaba y me acercaba más a ella, yo la cargue, ella con sus piernas se enrosco en mi cintura, asegurándome de no tambalearme para poder seguir..**

**Ella se detuvo…**

_esto no esta bien_- dijo **ella , en tono serio, alejándose de mí**

_-¿ Por que lo dices?-_**le dije en tono divertido, sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia , pero quería escuchar su voz.**

_-Por que , tu eres un hombre lobo, yo un vampiro, somos polos opuestos, somos enemigos por naturaleza, esto es prohibido_- **me dijo ella, con aire de tristeza.**

_-Nadie tiene porque saber lo que somos realmente , cerezito, tu eres especial y no te puedo dejar ir_- **le conteste , y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla**

_-Pero._. – **quiso hablar , pero puse mi dedo en sus labios**

_-Nada, mi cerezito , actuaremos como si nada, Nadie tiene porque enterarse o si?_- **le pedi con ojitos de cachorrito triste**

_-esta bien , pero los demás vampiros sospecharan, pueden sentir tu aroma de perro mojado- _**me dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios**

_-no huelo a perro mojado-_ le dije ***Haciendo un puchero***

-_estas loco!_ – **me contesto ella , mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña-**

-_a ver dime, ¿quienes saben que soy un lobo?-_** le pregunte , estaba intrigado,**

_-Mm.. Touya, tomoyo y eriol…_ **- me dijo ella, supongo que la tal tomoyo, era la joven de cabellos azabaches .. pero esos 2 touya y eriol…**

_-ese tal touya Esta bien-_ **conteste luego ella, para luego depositarme un beso en la mejilla**

_-es mi Hermano-_ **dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba esos ojos esmeralda que la hacían lucir muy, muy, hermosa..**

_-esta bien-_** dije mientras le sonreía .**

-_LOBITO! Celoso-_ **me contesto con una mirada divertida.**

_-¿cómo no? Si traes a toda la ciudad tirando baba-_ **le dije mientras hacia cierto puchero, dado que era verdad , todos la miraban como si se la deboraran, pues ¿como no? Ella tiene una cintura perfecta, unos hermosos y enormes ojos color jade, una piel tan clara, un cabello castaño con destellos rubios, que se ondulan de las puntas, a llegar a su cintura, unos labios tan carnosos, una nariz tan fina. Un cuerpo muy bien formado, unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, si , no lo suficientemente deceantes para TODOS! ,Y Un trasero tan.. tan.. ¡WOW ESTA MUJER ES PERFECTA!**

_- eres un celostino-_ **me lo dijo al oído mientras ella se fue, dajandome ahí..**

_-¡me dejo aquí¡_ -** dije mientras tenia una sonrisa enorme..**

**AHHH! No me maten , yo se que es muy poquito, pero no e tenido tiempo, xDD las tareas, examenes y aparte el vicio de jugar Sims'XD**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE:)**

**Sakura: NOSOTROS SALIMOS EN SU JUEGO DE SIMS*-***

**SHAORAN : SII :$$**

**YO :*-***

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**Sayonara!:3**

**les gustaria que ubiera un dia donde festejen el 14 de febrero? seria divertido no crenn?**


End file.
